This invention is related to a fluid controller, and its object is to provide the fluid controller that is superior in processability, whereof branch plumbing is easy and puddle is hard to occur in flow paths, even the fluid controller is plumbed in inclined condition.
As a fluid controller used as usual, one with the structure shown in FIG. 23 is exemplified.
The fluid controller in FIG. 23 comprises a valve body C having an inlet flow path A and an outlet flow path B, a diaphragm D, a bonnet E holding fixedly periphery part of the diaphragm and an operation mechanism G moving the diaphragm in vertical direction, wherein the diaphragm D is contacted and separated to a valve base F by operating operation mechanism G so that the inlet flow path A and the outlet flow path B becomes closure state or communication state.
In the conventional fluid controller as shown in FIG. 23, however, the center processing for a cave, i.e. the inlet flow path A, the outlet flow path B and the valve body C must be accurate well adjusted when processing the flow paths so that processability was very poor because the valve base F is provided as a protrusion between the inlet flow path A and the outlet flow path B are curved and are opened at the surface of valve body C.
Also, there is a problem whereof the puddle of fluid is easy to occur inside the plumbing because flow paths are curved at the portion of the valve base F.
Moreover, in case of using this branch type fluid controller having valve base F in plumbing, there are problems that setting space of entire the plumbing becomes large because a body needs to be inclined oblique direction to prevent occurring of puddle, and also operationality and maintenance-ability are bad because operating mechanism inclines. As a new created technology to prevent puddle of fluid into plumbing, there is the disclosed in Japan tokukaihei 1-320378, for example.
The invention disclosed in Japan tokukaihei 1-320378 comprises that an inlet flow path and an outlet flow path which are arranged on the identical axis line, these inlet flow path and outlet flow path are connected with a communication path where it has no protrusion, wherein a diaphragm is contacted and separated to the inside under the communication path.
Since the inlet flow path and the outlet flow path which are arranged on the identical axis line are connected with the communication path where it has no protrusion, this invention disclosed is superior in the processability of the flow path compared with a conventional fluid controller and moreover puddle of fluid inside of the plumbing is hard to occur because there is no curve on flow paths. However, when adjusting to correspondence for the center of the diaphragm and a center of width direction of communication flow path is not carried out accurately, the flow path could not be surely closed down so that the accurate adjusting work was required.
On the other hand, for plumbing such as a pipeline system, a T-letter shaped fluid controller showing in plan view having a main path and the branch path at right angles to this main path is often used with connecting the plumbing in order to sample fluid.
In the fluid controller having a conventional branch path, however, when using the branch path substantially horizontally and the main path downward, the puddle is occurred at the bump and it becomes the cause such as propagation of the miscellaneous germs since bump exists on communication surface from the branch path to the seal base, so it is not preferable.
For prior art invented in order to solve said problem, there is the invention disclosed in Japan Patent No. 2591876 (PCT/GB91/01025).
The invention disclosed in Japan Patent No. 2591876 (PCT/GB91/01025) comprises a T-letter shaped fluid controller showing in plan view, wherein communication surface from the branch path to the seal base becomes horizontal or inclined to the main path when directing the branch path substantially horizontally and the main path downward
By the above invention, an occurrence of the puddle by the bump was prevented since there is no bump which used to exist; however, the processability is very bad, and in actuality, it is difficult to disappear bump completely.
Therefore, in PCT/JP99/04544 as previously, the applicant provided a fluid controller that was hard to occur puddle in flow path and superior to processability.
FIG. 24 is a sectional view of the fluid controller that the applicant provided, FIG. 25 is a plan view of a valve body of the fluid controller and FIG. 26 is a sectional view for an Axe2x80x94A line in FIG. 25.
In the fluid controller, the inlet flow path and the outlet flow path are connected with the communication path where it has no protrusion, it is hard to occur puddle in flow path, and it can independently be worked processing of the outlet flow path and center processing of the valve body, hence the fluid controller is superior to processability.
Moreover, the fluid controller has a feature that by composing that the outer upper surface of the diaphragm protruded part fits closely to the curved surface which is formed at the inner lower surface of a diaphragm holding part of the bonnet when the diaphragm rises, it is possible adjusting to correspondence for the valve body and the bonnet easily very much with spending short time when producing, and it is hard to occur gap when assembling.
However, in the fluid controller provided by the applicant, there is a problem that puddle T of liquid occurs in a flow path when it is plumbed at a tilt as shown in FIG. 27.
This invention is for solving the above problem, and tries to provide the fluid controller which can prevent puddle at the minimum when it is inclined in plumbing and have excellent processability.
The invention relates to claim 1 is the fluid controller comprising: a valve body having inlet flow path and outlet flow path for fluid; a diaphragm held fixedly between the valve body and a bonnet; and an operation mechanism moving the diaphragm in vertical direction, wherein said flow paths of the valve body communicate with each other through a protrusion-free communication path, said diaphragm is fitted closely to the communication path when lowered so as to close the flow path and when raised, the center part of the diaphragm is recessed and its part near the outer periphery part is protruded, and a curved surface to which an outer upper surface of said protruded part is closely fitted is formed on said bonnet at the inner lower surface of a diaphragm holding part, from upper surface, said valve body is disposed a hole on the inlet flow path thirled in the direction of inlet flow path and a hole on the outlet flow path thirled in the direction of inlet flow path, and a bottom face that is orthogonal with an inflow axis of said hole on the inlet flow path and/or a bottom face that is orthogonal with the inflow axis of said hole on the outlet flow path are inclined downward toward to a bottom face of the inlet flow path and/or the outlet flow path.
The invention described in claim 2 relates to the fluid controller as claimed in claim 1, wherein said inlet flow path and said outlet flow path are comprised the inlet flow path and the outlet flow path which are arranged on the identical axis line.
The invention described in claim 3 relates to the fluid controller as claimed in claim 1, wherein said inlet flow path and said outlet flow path are T-letter shaped flow paths comprising a penetration flow path penetrating the valve body and a branch flow path branched from the penetration flow path and a bottom surface of the penetration flow path exists at the same level as a bottom surface of the communication path.
The invention described in claim 4 relates to the fluid controller as claimed in claim 1, wherein said inlet flow path and said outlet flow path are T-letter shaped flow path comprising a penetration flow path penetrating the valve body and a branch flow path branched from the penetration flow path, the penetration flow path is where a central axis line thereof is positioned below a bottom of said communication path, and a communication surface from the penetration flow path to the communication path is formed as an inclination horizontally or downward when the penetration flow path is arranged horizontally and the branch flow path is arranged downward.
The invention described in claim 5 relates to the fluid controller as claimed in claim 4, wherein the diameter of said penetration flow path is larger than the diameter of the branch flow path.